


flying through the sunset

by efrondeur



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9255968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efrondeur/pseuds/efrondeur
Summary: Keith and Lance want nothing more than each other, they just don't know that the other feels the exact same way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Cia](http://m-arci-a.tumblr.com) for letting me write a fic to [Ride over the clouds](https://m-arci-a.tumblr.com/post/148355210545/ride-over-the-clouds-%EF%BE%9F%EF%BE%9F-process)

He misses home.

He misses his family.

He misses being jumped on by his little sister every weekend at seven in the morning so they could go watch cartoons.

He misses the way his mother and father used to dance around the kitchen as they cook together.

He misses his old friends.

He misses their light night runs to their favorite grilled cheese place.

He misses the casual laughter and easy touches.

He misses the rain lulling him to sleep on nights where his mind wouldn’t shut up.

He misses coming home to a warm mug of cocoa whenever he had to walk home in the rain.

He misses the feeling of relaxation.

He misses the feeling of safety and security.

He just… misses everything. He wants it back, but-but what would that mean for the rest of the galaxy.

He has a duty, and his duty is to protect. Protect the universe and all its inhabitants. Destroy the evils, uphold the peace. He doesn’t have time for his needs and his wants, no matter how much he wants it. No matter how much it hurts.

No matter how much his heart  _ aches _ . He can’t go home. He can’t see his family. He can’t see his old friends. He just can’t have anything.

A voice breaks him from his thoughts. “Lance?” 

Lance’s eyes focus to see boots standing a few feet infront of where he’s sitting. It’s Keith. Lance had been watching the stars as they flew through space, but had turned to put his back against the window awhile ago.

Glancing up, his heart stutters at Keith’s confused and worried face. His head is slightly cocked to the side, brows knit together. His lips is parted slightly. What Lance wouldn’t give to be able to kiss them.

Keith waves a hand in front of him, freeing him from his thoughts. “Hello?”

Lance shakes his head slightly. “Hey. Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” says Keith.

Keith walks over to Lance’s left side, leaning his back against the window before sliding down to sit next to him.

Their shoulders brush. It may be entirely possible for Lance’s heart to propel itself out of his chest.

“You okay?” asks Keith. His voice has always been gentle. Even when he’s upset, there’s always a smooth glide to it, but now it was even more so. It wouldn’t surprise Lance if Keith could sing well.

Keith nudges him with his shoulder. “What’s going on in there?” He tips his chin towards Lance’s head.

“Nothing,” says Lance dismissively. 

“You sure about that?”

“Very.”

Lance brings his legs to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and resting his forehead on his knees.

Keith is quiet for a moment. And then, because the universe seems to hate Lance, Keith wraps his arm around Lance’s shoulder.

He rubs his hand up and down soothingly, slightly pulling Lance to him. Lance gives in, letting himself lean against Keith.

After a few minutes Lance sighs. He brings his head up, eyes closed, and rests it on Keith’s shoulder. Keith tenses.

Nice, Lance. Now he’s uncomfortable.

But then Keith relaxes, gently resting his cheek against the top of Lance’s head. He can tell Keith isn’t putting his full weight on him, trying not to burden him. It’s… thoughtful.

Lance could honestly probably die like this. 

“You do know,” starts Keith. Lance can feel the vibrations from where his head rests on Keith shoulder. It’s really comforting. “You can always talk to me. I may not always know what to say, but I can at least listen.”

Lance shifts slightly.

“And you don’t have to,” Keith adds quickly. “I just want you to know that… that you’re not alone.”

Lance is gonna cry.

“I know,” whispers Lance, voice trembling. Keith’s arm around him tightens. “Just not now.”

Keith moves, dropping a kiss to the top of Lance’s head.

Lance heart soars for all of two seconds before he has to cage it again. They have a job to do. Nothing can come in the way of that. No matter how much Lance wants.

No matter how much.

  
  
  
  


But Lance is a selfish motherfucker.

He turns his head, wiping the few tears that have escaped against Keith’s shirt and snuggling against him.

He can have this for now, but then that’s it.

No more.

They only get up once Shiro comes looking for them. It’s time for training. Lance gets off of Keith, letting him stand up and stretch. A thin strip of skin shows and it takes everything Lance has not to stare.

_ No more _ .

* * *

 

_ Later That Day _

“Hey, Princess?” says Keith.

Allura turns, greeting him with a smile. She was crouching, playing with the mice, but stands for him.

“Keith. Aren’t you supposed to be in training?”

He walks over to her. “No, we just finished.”

“Where are the others?”

The mice squeak as they continue on with their game without Allura.

“Hitting the showers. Can I possibly ask for a huge favor?” he says carefully.

“Well, that depends on what it is.”

“Are there planets similar to Earth?”

“In the universe?”

Keith nods.

“Well, yes, of course,” says Allura.

“Would it be possible to stop at one of them?”

“Why?”

“We all need a day off. Just take a break, breath fresh air, no suits on, sit in the sun. A day to relax.”

“A break would be nice. And the Galra have been fairly inactive recently.”

Keith tries not to look hopeful.

“I’ll see if there are any nearby after dinner.”

Keith smiles. “Thank you, Princess.”

“Of course, Keith.”

* * *

 

_ The Next Day _

Allura had called everyone down to the control room. They all came dressed in their body suits and armor.

“Paladins, I have great news. We have found a planet with an atmosphere suitable for both humans and Alteans. We will be taking a day of rest there. From what we can tell, it is uninhabited so we will have the planet to ourselves.”

All five of them cheer.

Lance is the first to speak up. “Are there any bodies of water?”

“No. Although the rains there are made of water, but it seems the ground soaks it up quickly,” says Coran. He gives Lance a wink.

“We will be landing in the next hour, get whatever you want, but bring your armor just in case.”

“Yes, ma’am!” they say in unison.

It’s almost a full on sprint as all the paladins run to their room, excited for their first day off since they arrived on the ship.

Normally being this excited makes people antsy. Time moves slower, but for some reason, it doesn’t this time. Shiro is the first one to return to the control room, dressed in his casual clothes with a pair of sunglasses on top of his head. To this day no one knows how or where he got those.

Pidge is next, closely followed by Keith. They both changed into their casual clothes.

Hunk comes in a few minutes afterwards. He’s in his casual clothes, but his boots are traded for sandals. Where he got them? No one knows that either.

Lance shows up almost exactly as they enter the planet’s atmosphere. He loses his balance as the castle shakes slightly, but he doesn’t fall. He’s got a bag under his arm.

“What’s the bag for?” asks Pidge.

“Some skin care products and sunscreen. Gotta keep this face looking beautiful out in the sun and weather.”

They all give him flat looks. Well, all except Keith, who’s face is unnervingly neutral.

Allura, managing the controls, says, “Paladins, we are landing, please sit or grab something.”

They all take their respective seats in their designated colors.

The castle lands with a thud and slight shake.

They hear the door open on the other side of the castle.

“Go. Have fun,” she says. 

All but Shiro run for the door. He looks like he wants to, but he stays behind. “Are you two not coming?” he asks.

“We will in a little while. We need to finish up some repairs first,” says Coran.

“Alright, don’t be too long.”

“We won’t.”

With that, Shiro runs after the others.

* * *

 

Keith is sitting with Shiro and Lance in one of few clearings on the forest-filled planet, sunbathing in the setting sun while Hunk and Pidge work with the leaves and sticks they foraged from the surrounding forest and dirt to create some sort of spaceship. Their shirts are off, and Keith may or may not have gazed a little too long at Lance’s body one, or two, of twenty times. He can’t help it. He’s just  _ so _ pretty. He’s slightly taller than Keith, lean, but he still has an impressive amount of muscle. His stomach is taut and waist unusually narrow, but it looks really good on him. 

The three talk on and off, but are mostly content to listen to the other two while they work. That is until Keith leans over to Lance, poking him in the arm. “I have something to show you.”

He already told Shiro what he was planning on doing, so he didn’t have to worry about explaining himself to anyone but Lance.

“Really? What?” asks Lance

Keith gets up, holding his hand out to Lance, who’s still lying on the ground. Lance looks at him funny for a moment before taking his hand. Keith helps him up.

“You’ll probably want your shirt,” says Keith. He thinks for a moment before adding, “And your jacket.”

Lance looks at him with suspicion. “What are you planning?”

“Just c’mon,” says Keith, leading him back to the castle.

Lance hesitates before following.

Keith leads him into the castle and towards Red. He doesn’t go to Red when he enters her hangar. 

He feels Red reach out to him. He reaches back, giving her a quick, “Hello,” in his thoughts. She sees his plans and purrs happily. He smiles to himself. 

He brings Lance around her, to where his own little hovercycle sits. 

“Wait, what? How do you have this?”

“I snuck it onto Blue when we left Earth?”

“How? We didn’t even take this to get to her?

“Look it-it’s not important. Although, Pidge upgraded it, so now it can fly.”

“Okay?”

“Do you wanna fly with me?”

Lance looms slightly shocked and bites at his lower lip. God, Keith wants to kiss him so badly.

“Uh, sure,” says Lance, voice cracking. He's cheeks redden adorably. Keith is fucked.

Keith smiles. Lance’s face lights up.

“C’mon then,” says Keith.

He swings his leg over the side of his cycle. Lance stays frozen in his spot.

“Are you coming?”

“That’s what she said.”

Keith rolls his eyes. “Lance.”

“Sorry, I had to. Yeah, I’m coming.”

Lance swings his leg over, staying very still.

“You’re gonna have to put your hands around me or you’re gonna fall off.”

“Oh,” says Lance quietly.

He wraps his arms around Keith’s waist, holding tightly.

“Not that tight,” says Keith sounding pained.

“Sorry,” says Lance with a laugh. He loosens his hold.

“Better.” He presses the key against the dash of the cycle. It roars to life. “Ready?”

“Yeah!”

The bay doors open. Keith smirks before shooting out.

Lance wraps his hands tighter around Keith.

They breeze through the plain.

“Uh, Keith? Forest!  _ Forest _ !”

Keith’s smirk widens as he switches the gears and tilts the cycle. It soars into the sky. Lance lets out a tiny shriek. 

Keith levels the cycle out.

The sun is starting to set on the horizon, the golden-yellow rays becoming tinged with pink. The colors catch on the clouds around them. It’s so beautiful. It’s so peaceful.

Keith’s heart skips when Lance rests his chin on Keith’s shoulder, taking in a deep breath through his nose.

As the blow through a cloud, it spreads out around them, pushed by the air in their slipstream.

Lance lets out a whistle. Keith looks around and sees what Lance is looking at.

The moon of this planet is already out, peeking around the clouds. It’s larger than the one on earth and infinitely smoother. Stars begin to dot the sky. The warmth from the colors on the cloud blends into the coolness of space. It takes Keith’s breath away.

“Can we go through one?” asks Lance.

“A cloud?”

“Yeah!”

“Sure.”

Keith slows before stopping in the air.

The cycle glides before slowly starting to fall. The fall through the cloud just below them, freezing water clinging to their skin. They come out of it drenched.

Keith kicks the engine back into gear, going back up through another cloud.

Lance is silent for a moment; Worried he regrets going through the clouds, Keith levels the cycle out again.

Then Lance starts whooping and hollering, one arm disappearing from it’s place around Keith’s waist as he throws it into the air.

Laughing, Keith stops the cycle and takes them down through another cloud before going up again.

Lance starts cheering louder. It’s so bright and full of unrestrained joy that Keith is smiling so wide that his cheeks hurt. He hasn’t heard Lance this happy in… He never has. He’s seen and heard Lance be happy before, but never like this. Never at such a level. It almost brought tears to his eyes.

As much as Keith hates it, he was only allowed to do this as long as they were back by nightfall, which was just around the corner. 

“Lance, we gotta head back.”

Lance whined. “Just a little bit longer?”

“I promised Shiro.”

“Alright.” The other arm returned around his waist.

The ride back to the castle was shorter than Keith expects. He kinda hoped that he would be able to have Lance’s arms around him for awhile longer.

They go back to Red’s hangar, bay doors opening for them. Keith parks the cycle and shuts it off.

Lance gets off first, Keith following moments afterwards. 

They’re still dripping wet, but surprisingly it isn’t very cold.

“That was amazing, Keith. Thank you,” says Lance. His face is so sincere that Keith wants to melt. His lips are quirked up in a soft, contented smile. 

His lips look soft, but oh so slightly chapped. They’re kissable. Keith wants to feel them on his more than anything right now. He would actually be willing to sacrifice someone for it, too.

_ Keith just wants to kiss him _ .

He’s staring at Lance’s lips for too long, but he can’t look away. He can’t stop thinking about Lance.

Lance’s easy smile. His laugh when he’s nervous. His carefree state of, well, everything. Lance isn’t the picture of perfection, but, fuck, he’s exactly what Keith wants. Like, down to a ‘T’.

Then Lance is leaning in, eyes fluttering closed. Keith’s heart starts to race, eyes wide.

Lance’s nose nudges his, to which Lance tilts his head before pressing their lips together.

Keith can’t move. His hands are at his sides, gaze fixed on Lance’s closed eyes. He doesn’t do anything. He just stands there. Why is he just standing there? Lance is kissing him.

_ Lance is kissing him _ .

Then Lance stills. He quickly pulls away, eyes shooting open. He takes a couple steps back, hands coming up defensively.

“Keith, I-I’m sorry. I totally misread. Oh my god,  _ I’m so sorry _ . Please, we can just forget that this ever happened and then go back to jus-”

Keith surges forward, grabbing Lance by the folds of his jacket and fiercely sealing his lips against Lance’s.

Lance tenses before absolutely melting in Keith’s hold. He kisses Keith as a hand finds it’s way to cup Keith’s jaw, another resting on his chest.

Keith’s heart soars, leaping out of his chest. Finally. He gets to kiss Lance. He gets to hold him. He’s been waiting for this for so long.

After a couple moments, they pull apart, just an inch before Keith kisses him again, but this one is different. It’s slow, gentle. A chaste press to Lance’s lips. Lance lets out a small whimper; Keith responds with a groan.

One kiss becomes two becomes three becomes too many to count.

It was what Keith had always imagined and more. It was exactly what he wanted and more. 

It was nothing short of perfect.

They pull apart with a smack as Shiro coughs.

Keith’s face heats and he can see Lance pointedly looking at the floor out of his peripheral vision. 

“Dinners ready,” says Shiro, arms folding.

Keith nods, making his way out of the hanger and past Shiro towards the dining hall.

Lance is right on his heels, but Shiro grabs him, holding him back. He nods Keith on when he turns back. Keith mouths to Lance “ _ Sorry _ .”

Keith turns the corner, pausing straining to listen.

He faintly hears Shiro talking. “If you hurt him, I will personally end you.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are love!
> 
> Feel free to come tall with me on my [tumblr ](https://shiros-eyes.tumblr.com) or [twitter ](https://twitter.com/thememewrites)


End file.
